Dono te dolori
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Itachi se recorda de sua vida... KakaIta, FugakuIta, KisaIta. yaoi.


_Número um: Naruto não me pertence. Ou eu estaria roncando babando no sofá. Acorda, Kishimoto!_

_Número dois: Yaoi é coisa pra gente grande. Não gosta? Tem menos de dezoito? Pinica daqui. Gosta? Lê e deixa review._

_Contém incesto._

_**Dono te dolori**_

Eu nunca tive coragem de me abrir pra ninguém, sabe? Nunca. Mas a senhora vai me ouvir, não vai?

Que bom. Seu rosto me tranqüiliza. É um tanto doce, embora eu não possa descrevê-lo.

O quê? Ah, falar de mim. Claro. Estou aqui pra isso. A senhora não parece surpresa. Sabe que fui eu o algoz do clã Uchiha? Sabe? E não tem medo? A senhora é boa.

A senhora não sabe, mas eu tive pessoas importantes pra mim. Foram poucas, é fato. Mas eu as tive. A minha mãe, por exemplo. Isso, que eu matei. Mas eu a amava. Não consigo descrevê-la, me lembro pouco dela. Sua fisionomia é um tanto difusa em mente. Só consigo me recordar de que era doce e sorria doce, como a senhora. A senhora tem filhos? Pena. Seria uma ótima mãe. Como a minha foi. E eu a matei... Não foi por mal. Não sou tão desnaturado assim. É que eu não tive escolha. Eu só poupei... Poupei meu _otouto_... Meu irmãozinho. Eu gostava... Gosto muito dele. Eu ainda não era ninja quando ele nasceu. Fiquei tão feliz, naquele dia... Acho que nunca mais me sentiria daquele jeito. Eu tenho muitos remorsos, moça. Nunca consegui demonstrar meu amor por ele como deveria. Sou um inútil.

Por que está sorrindo? Como, não é verdade? É verdade sim, moça. Eu não vou discutir com a senhora. Ah, a senhora conhece meu _otouto_? Chamam-no Sasuke. Eu sei que ele fugiu de Konoha. O quê, falar de mim? Sim, claro, falo.

Até agora eu falei em amor, amor. Mas, dona, a senhora de que amor eu falava. Depois, eu conheci outro tipo de amor. Um amor egoísta, moça. Um amor que quis me salvar pra me ter só pra si. Mas eu me adianto.

A senhora sabe que eu entrei com doze anos pra ANBU, não sabe? Não tem nada que a senhora não saiba. Eu já tivera medo. Eu não gostava do vento soprando, nem de relâmpagos. Sempre corria para a cama da minha mãe, porque eu temia o barulho. Eu também tinha medo do meu pai. Muito medo. Mas, eu já era um _jounin_. Nada poderia temer. Só que ele me assustou. E eu não podia correr para debaixo dos lençóis e nem grudar na barra da saia da minha mãe, como quando o vento batia na janela ou meu pai me maltratava.

O quê? Ah, sim, é verdade. Meu pai me maltratava. Ele não queria que eu tivesse medo. Aí ele me batia, me violentou várias vezes. E, quanto mais ele me agredia, mais medo eu tinha.

Eu sei que a senhora sabe de tudo isso, mas é bom falar. Me alivia um tanto.

Eu não me lembro bem quando deixei de sentir medo, só sei que deixei. O maldito não tirou aquelas mãos nojentas de cima de mim, eu só parei de tentar escapar.

Mas eu falava que o medo voltou. Mas não da violência e do barulho. Eu temi a calmaria, e a indolente beatitude daquele homem. Como se ele tivesse preguiça de ser violento. Me lembro bem dele, do rosto dele. Tinha um olho miúdo que sorriu pra mim, se curvando em reverência. O nariz era fino, o rosto um tanto estreito. Pele branca. Alto, me lembro de que era grande, tão grande. E hoje, olhando de fora, vejo que, se eu tivesse deixado, ele teria segurado a minha mão.

O nome dele? Hatake Kakashi. Bonito, não é? Ele me ensinou um amor egoísta, um amor que me salvou. Um amor que não me deixava ser amado por mais ninguém. É, ele me salvou. Antes, eu padecia no inferno. Não, Kakashi não me tirou do inferno, porque também estava enfiado lá até o pescoço. Mas ele me fez gozar o Céu no inferno mesmo.

Ele me ensinou – ou aprendemos juntos? - que poderíamos fingir pros meus pais e pra todo mundo que a missão demorara mais que o previsto e perder esse tempo conosco.

Kakashi me deu esperança, me devolveu meu asco e meu medo de meu pai, me deu coragem pra fugir da minha sina.

E eu, como estava seco e oco por dentro, dei-lhe meu corpo, mas isso não foi sofrimento algum, pelo contrário. Era angustiantemente bom tê-lo dentro de mim, entre as minhas pernas, a sua boca na minha nuca, na minha orelha, nos meus lábios. Ah, desculpe, eu não deveria estar dando esses detalhes.

E a senhora só sorri. Não lhe incomoda o fato de eu ter pertencido a um homem muito mais velho que eu? Não? Eu pertenci. E, posso dizer, fui feliz. Cada gemido, cada grito, cada gota de sangue ou de sêmen ou suor que derramei foi o meu jeito de mostrar-lhe que, embora oco, cada vez que ele entrava em mim, cada vez que me beijava, eu me sentia completo, e achava um pedacinho que eu escondera mas que poderia me preencher. Como aquele... Aquele... Como ele dentro de mim.

Mas era um tanto difícil fugir do Fugaku, a senhora deve imaginar. Tão difícil que ele começou a suspeitar. Contei pro Kakashi. Havia solução? Sim, morar com ele. Eu só tinha treze anos.

E havia o Shisui. Meu melhor amigo. As feições se embaralham na minha mente. Deve ser por isso que diziam que "Uchiha é tudo igual". Ele sabia de tudo. Me deu a maior força. Kakashi te ama. Não tens nada a perder, exceto as tiranias de um velho que acha que é teu pai. Anda, vai.

E eu o matei, senhora. Não tive escolha.

Eu não vou chorar. Na verdade, não consigo. Minhas lágrimas secaram naquele dia, senhora.

Depois, o massacre. Kakashi me odiou, eu sei. Me odeia, aliás. Isso dói. Mas eu não tive escolha. Aquela família não prestava. Minha família não prestava. Não presta. Queria ter podido poupar minha mãe e o Shisui também. Eu não presto.

Assim que saí de Konoha, minhas memórias formam um turbilhão. Não sei explicar.

Só me lembro do Kisame. Ele me amava. Me amou. Talvez ainda me ame. E, assim como eu, era um renegado que não valia nada. Isso faz me sentir pior. Só kami-sama deve saber o quanto ele deve ter sofrido. Me sinto pior porque não pude retribuir tanto amor. Fui dele, verdade.

Heh. Fico imaginando o que a senhora deve pensar de mim, que me entreguei tão fácil e a tantos. Ou a senhora já sabia? Já? Bom. Mas não foram tantos. Fugaku me violentava, Kakashi me amava, Kisame me consolava, e só.

Sorriso calmo o da senhora. Faz me sentir menos crápula.

Reencontrar Kakashi e o meu _otouto_ foi pior que eu imaginava. Eles queriam me matar. Sei que eu não merecia menos, mas meu coração não se tocou disso ainda. Quando penso... Penso no que fiz... Me dá... Me dá uma vontade de chorar... Eu fico pensando... Pensando que o inferno é pouco pra mim... Não é?

Eu seria... Seria tão feliz se pudesse ver despido, mais uma vez, o rosto do Kakashi... Se ele me dissesse, não que me perdoa, porque isso é demais pra mim, mas que não me esqueceu...

Como assim, a senhora é a morte? Vai me levar, suponho. Por que me ouviu, então? Pra decidir o que faria comigo? Mas a senhora já sabia de tudo! Por que está sorrindo? Deuses, a morte sorri tão calma... E então?

Fechar os olhos... Dormir... Está me dando um sono... Um sono tão quente... Quente como o abraço do Kakashi... Mnnn... Como assim, a senhora quer me ver felizzzz...?

-x-x-x-

_E aí? Eu continuo? Ou deixo assim? Ficou bom?_

_Miaudito – Isso são perguntas retóricas?_

_É claro que não! Eu quero respostas! Deixem reviews!!!!!!_

_Miaudito – Façam isso ou ela fica louca._

_**P.s: Dono te dolori = Te dou pra dor.**_


End file.
